osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Callan McFey
Callan McFey is a Human Legacy Elementalist wizard attending Osaka Gakuin. Originally from San Francisco, his family moved to Osaka to escape the incredibly high cost of living to live and study magic in his mother's native country. Appearance Callan appears as a young man, part Caucasian and part Japanese, with black hair and a seemingly unnatural steak that glows when magic is performed. His eyes are also an unnatural shade of blue not common in humans, hinting his Faerie ancestry. One can observe that his ears have a subtle point to them. Casually, his wardrobe is composed of a black leather jacket with four outer snap-button clasp pockets. He also wears a combination of blue or black crew neck shirts and a pair of jeans. His combat getup is composed of a black-blue reversible, buttoned, hooded coat, black combat boots over navy blue cargo pants, and leather fingerless gloves. A steel Celtic Knot of the Trinity pendant is worn around his neck, which helps contain his personal magical energies so they do not affect the technology around him. The Trinity, in this context, refers to Man, Magic, and Technology, in unity. Personality McFey has a penchant for trouble, not typically the cause of, however. Be it foiling another's prank, jinxing a bully, or combating a summoned demon, he will always try to end whatever trouble is present. He is very stubborn and tricky, not one to give up easily, and will use whatever means he has. He is a friendly sort, fond of making good friends and will always be there to extend a hand. He is a minimalist, however, and will avoid using too much effort so he can last in a long engagement. His actions are precise and deliberate, and he will avoid making mistakes if he can help it. Abilities and Armament Power Callan has a plethora of magical effects he can produce, using Irish Gaelic as the incantations and point of reference in remembering the elemental equations to his spells. (Irish Gaelic is closely related to the Faerie language.) His most commonly used spells are usually well memorized and can be cast nonverbally, that being Shield, Throw, Fireball, and Electric Wisp. The power of a single spell cast depends on how much willpower was exerted. If small bursts of spells are cast, not much power was exerted, whereas a strong elemental stream requires much more power. His style is quick, strong, and precise, exerting little physical movement, but great mental use. Though that does not mean he is physically weak. He does box, and will use physical force to delivery elemental effects at closer ranges. Each morning, Callan must read from his spellbook for an hour to read it's contents and bring complex mathematical elemental equations to memory if he is to make full use of his spells. Without doing, he can only rely on simple pyrotechnics and need to read directly from the tome to perform his magic. Magic Evocation *Pyromancy **'Fireball' - Liathróid Dóiteáin **'Bolt of Lightning' - Splanc Thintrí **'Electric Fire' - Leictreach Dóiteáin *Hydromancy **'Water Spray' - Sprae Uisce **'Freeze' water - Reo *Kinetomancy **'Throw' a person or object - Caith **Create a Shield - Sciath **'Bind' person or object to something - Ceangal ***'Bind' person's Legs - Ceangal Chosa **Stop or Halt something or someone's movement - Stad **'Unlock' - Díghlasáil **'Cut' nonliving material - Gearr **'Repair' objects - Deisiúchán **'Break' objects - Briseadh *Lumimancy **Create Light - Solas *Transfiguration **'Shape of a Bird' - Cruth Éanúil **'Shape of a Dragon' - Cruth Arach **'Shape of a Glass' - Cruth Gloine *Summoning **'Summon' an object - Thoghairm of object Incantations can be combined, particularly with Transfiguration, such as "Liathróid Phléasc Cruth Arach", which Transfigures a wispy flame to have a draconic shape. This is merely theatrical and cannot create actual dragons. Shape, not being. As for the magnitude, it can only take the mass of whatever spell or mass is being affected. Physical Callan is quick, precise, and firm, which allows for a fast form of spellcasting. His physical strength is average, but while his punches are not as powerful as some, he can still cast into his melee. He does possess adequate reflexes, able to cast a quick Shield between himself and another projectile and continue casting, or even make quick turns on a broomstick. Implements Callan's most used tool since his powers revealed themselves has been his 14 inch black Ashwood Wand. At its core is a blue magic focusing stone, finely carved to fit into the wood and end in an orb pommel at the end of the handle. The handle itself is flattened slightly on two sides and Celtic knots, two on each side, adorn it. The wand allows Callan's spells to be compressed, focusing its power into a small focused point, as opposed to bursts of energy over a widerspread blasts. A very useful and summonable tool is his broomstick, christened Cloudsweeper. Easily maneuvered and very fast, it can maintain a speed of 100 MPH and can accelerate to that speed in one minute. It is handsomely carved from ashwood, finished black, and sports a white brush with stirrups out of the band. Callan carries his Spellbook with him in his small satchel Bag of Holding. In its pages contain his spells, their incantations, and how the magical effects are produced while not breaking the Laws of Physics. He still has room to add new spells once he can figure out the physics behind them. McFey's Bag of Holding takes the form of a small satchel barely the size of his Spellbook with belt loops. Perfect as a small carry on, its enchantment creates a dimensionally transcendental space with the capacity of a car trunk while the exterior retains a small shape. These bags are common in the magical community. Weaknesses While McFey can quickly cast his nonverbal combat spells, others require him to speak the entire incantation to properly remember elemental sequences. Taking, at most, five seconds for a spell to leave his wand. This split-second delay could very well be the advantage one could use to overwhelm him, as he can only cast one spell at a time. (With the exception of Light at the tip of his wand.) Furthermore, his concentration is paramount, and a spell can fizzle out if his willpower is broken. History Born in San Francisco, California, USA, Callan Sukai-Umare McFey was born to an Irish descended American Wizard and a Japanese supernaturalist. He grew up with the gift of magic sensitivity. Strong sensitivity, as his father had to resort to enchanting his crib to contain the emotional energies that were exerted whenever he cried. By the time he was eight, he knew how to use telekinesis on certain objects and was given a magical energy containment necklace to prevent technological catastrophes. He was soon granted a wand to focus his power so he could learn more about magic from his father. From the time he was nine, to the time even after moving out of the United States to Japan to escape economic problems, at age thirteen, he studied evocation and how to create magical effects with his imagination and manipulate kinetic forces with complex understanding of those forces and willpower. It was even the time he was gifted with his broomstick, Cloudsweeper, and was taught how to fly from when he was thirteen to sixteen. In all that time, Callan possessed a fascination for the supernatural and thoroughly enjoyed meeting others related to it. Even his genealogy, pointing to his Faerie Lord ancestor from centuries before. He decided to enroll into Osaka Gakuin with much approval from his parents and was accepted. Category:Steve's Stuff Category:Character Category:Student Category:Male Category:Human Category:Supernatural Category:Arcane Category:Accepted Character Category:Legacy Category:Fae